New Life
by brezzybrez
Summary: The Shikon No Tama has merged with Kagome's body in order to keep pure, but also to increase her spiritual power. She decides to live in the feudal era to help her control her powers. and fall in love with a certain wolf prince.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Well, this is my new story from the Anime/manga Inuyasha. This Pairing has been going thur my mind, so I had to write this story to ease my mind of it. Please deal with the roughness of this, until i find a beta reader for it.

Summary: The battle with Naraku has come to end and now everyone is moving on with their loved. Knowing she has power, Kagome decides to live in feudal era to train her powers and keep the Shikon Jewel pure. She travels and re-meets friend and maybe kindle a flame for the one who has love her all this time.

Prologue

Everything had come to end with Naraku's Death. The Shikon No Tama was once again complete and the darkness that tainted was gone with the touch of the young miko's soft hands. The wind tunnel in the Lord Monk's hand had also disappeared. The wish that everyone who had been affected with the jewel be brought back to life was granted and the people all over the country was breaking out of their tombs and the bodies reappeared.

"We did it!" Sango and Kagome laughed as they hugged each other. Then Sango turned to her younger brother, who was getting up, and hugged him as well. Kagome looked on at Mirkou, who walked over to Sango and Kohaku. Then at Inuyasha, who stared at the remains of the evil half-demon. She walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she stood by his side. This sword change back to its original form then he sheathed it.

"Yeah," he said as he turned to look her. The two friends realized their feelings for one another were admiration for each other. "Thank you, Kagome. For making that wish that everyone who had been affected by the jewel to come back from the dead."

"I felt it was the least I could do since I was somewhat of the cause of all this," She said as she looked at the now complete jewel in her hand.

"Well…." Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha! This is the part where you are suppose to tell me it wasn't my fault but the power that the jewel posses," She scowled at him. He looked at her and then burst out laughing.

"That's your answer right there. You really aren't to blame for this Kagome," he said as he put a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Now, let's go back to the village where this all began." They walked over to where Sango and the others stood. "What about you guys? Are you coming to the village with us? Or are we going to drop you all at the slayer village?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then back at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It's best that we part ways for now and meet up at the village on a later date," Miroku said, "so it will giving us some time to spend with the loved ones that have returned from the dead."

They all nodded. "Wait, what about the Shikon No Tama?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand.

"I guess I will returned it to Kikyo for safe keeping for now," Kagome said, but Miroku shook his head.

"Take it to your time, Kagome. It will somewhat safe there, since there aren't as many demons around," he said, " You are the guardian of the Shikon No Tama now, not lady Kikyo."

"Right," She agreed. They all parted ways. Miroku and Hachi went to the mountains to Moushi's temple. Sango and Kohaku took off on Kirara for the slayer village.

"Well, Kagome, ready to go back to the village now?" Inuyasha asked as he kneels down in front of her. She nodded and then she and Shippo climbed on his back. He took in the direction of the village that was near the Inuyasha Forest. The Place where it all began 50 years ago.


	2. Returning to Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: Returning to Life

Kouga, Prince of the Wolves, sat on the edge outside of Den, stared up at the sky. Things had quite down ever since he returned from his journey in search of Naraku. He ran a hand over one of his leg. He remembered he took out his jewel fragments and given them to the woman he love. A woman who stole his heart when he stole her.

_Kagome _He thought as a picture of her came to his mind. Her ebony mane, her dark brown eyes, and her strange dress of manner. He sighed. He promised himself that he wouldn't be depress over her while she faced Naraku and traveled in company with mutt-face.

"Kouga!" Ginta shouted as he tried to get the attention of his lord and knowing that he was thinking of sister Kagome again. "KOUGA!"

"What!" He yelled back as he stood up at looked at his right hand man.

"You better come take a look at this," Ginta said before going back to his post. Kouga jumped from rock to rock until he landed on solid ground.

"What?" He asked. Ginta pointed to the people that were walking towards the Den. Kouga turned and looked. As they came closer, his eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way," he said to himself as the people drew nearer and nearer.

"Lord Kouga!" one of them shouted and raced up to him. He touched him. Kouga couldn't believe his eyes.

"How are you all alive? I thought you all had died by Kagura's hands," He stated as he touched the forearms of his pack brothers as they came up to him.

"We thought we were too, but in the underworld, a voice called out to us and we awoken in the remains of that castle," One explained.

"Yeah, and we aren't the only one who came back either. In the underworld, we saw the elders who were slaughter as well, then they disappear too," Another one explained.

Kouga looked at to the sky. _Thank you, kami. _Then he looked at his brothers again.

"But how?" He asked.

"We don't know how we came back from the dead," one said. _This could only mean one thing. My Kagome, have you complete the jewel and brought back everyone affected by it back to life? _Kouga thought. He had to see her. He told brothers to relax and enjoy themselves for the rest of the day. Then he told Ginta and Hakkaku that he was going to seek Kagome out.

They grinned at him and told him good luck. He took out in a flurry of speed. Even thought he didn't have the shikon fragments in his legs anymore, he was still just as fast.

* * *

Kagome finished climbing up the well and walked to the house. "I'm home!" She shouted as she opened the front door and walked inside.

"Welcome home, dead. How was everything on the other side?" Her mother asked as she appeared from the kitchen. Kagome smiled as she brought out the Shikon No Tama from the collar of her school blouse.

"We did it, mom! We finally complete it and destroy the evil Naraku," She cried with glee.

"That's great, honey. Well, I am making dinner right now, so you go ahead and clean yourself up, dear. Okay?" Mom said as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Okay," Kagome said as she made her way back to her room.

* * *

Kouga stood next to the well, before looking down inside the well. Her scent leads down into the well. But why? Kouga stood there with his arms over his chest, thinking about it.

"Hey mangy wolf! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up in the mountains with your clan?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the clearing and then stopped about 5 feet away from the wolf prince.

"Muff-face, why does Kagome's scent go down into the well?" He asked as he turned to his rival in the love of his heart. A look of a surprise went over the dog demon's face.

"Don't tell me you don't know," He stated.

"Know what dog-breath?" Kouga asked, his anger getting the better of him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kagome isn't from this era, wolf. Thank about it. Do any of the women dress like her or she them? Or that she carrying that strange bag around of for the fact that she has weird, but strangely delicious food with her?" he asked.

The wolf prince stared at the dog demon, thinking about it. The woman of his heart did dress differently with the tease of a short skirt and that blouse. The bag that she did carried around was a strange color and very large. And he remembers that bag of strange food that she had given him.

"What time is she from?" He found himself asking. Inuyahsa smirked to himself.

"Why? Will it change your feeling for her?" He asked. Kouga snapped and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his kimono and bring him up to his face.

"No! I love Kagome no matter what time she is from. She is smart, beautiful, courageous and loyal," He said. And to his surprise, Inuyasha smiled genuinely.

"Good," Inuyasha said. Kouga got confused.

"What do you mean? Don't you love her too and she you too?" he spat out bitterly. He knew his Kagome love Inuyasha, but to his surprise Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, we are just friends. We discover that along time ago," he said as he pried the hand off of his collar. "So, I guess we aren't rivals, at least in that way, anymore. And beside, I can't never really bring myself to care about Kagome in that when I have Kikyo going thru my mind."

Kouga stood there in surprise at what dogface was saying to him. _So does this mean I have a chance with her? Thank you, Kami!_

"So, when is she comes back?" Kouga asked as he looked at the well. The other male shrugged.

"I dunno. Why?" The hanyou asked.

"Did she bring back the people who were killed because of the jewel?" Kouga asked, "Because earlier today, some of pack brothers who were slaughter returned to the den."

"She did. But it's didn't bring everyone back. Kikyo, the priestess who was protecting the jewel fifty year, didn't come back, because Kagome has her soul," He said. Kouga slide a glance to him.

"And do you hate her for that?" he asked.

"Actually no, I don't," Inuyasha answered. Both stood in silence for a minute. "why don't you go back to the Mountains, wolf? I will personally come and get you when Kagome comes back." Kouga turned to him, looking and sniffed for any lies.

"You mean that?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I do."

"Alright then," Kouga said before turned off to the mountain. He looked at Inuyasha again and then looked at his hand. _I can't believe I am doing this. _Kouga held out a hand to Inuyasha. "Thanks," He said gruffly.

Inuyasha looked at the hand and then grasped it in his own. "no problem." Kouga half smiled and then broke out into a run returning to his comrades in the mountains, to his den.

* * *

Kagome was lounging in the tub, after eating dinner with her family, looking at the Shikon jewel in her hand. "Now what I am suppose to do with this thing?" She said out aloud. She sighed and put the jewel and turn to look at the ceiling.

_So now what I do? I can't keep going back to the feudal era, now that Naraku is gone and the jewel is complete. Inuyasha and I aren't in love like I thought I was. I have friends in the feudal era, but is that enough to keep missing school like I do? And what about my spiritual powers now? I mean they are probably totally useless in era because there aren't any demons around._

She sighed and got out the tub, picking up the jewel in the process. She dried off and went to her room. She dressed in her pjs. She turned off the light in her bedroom. She put the jewel on the stand beside her bed as she climbed in. she picked up and held up into the moonlight. It gave off an eerily grow and then the pink aura purity appeared. Kagome let go off the jewel and it flowed in the air.

_What is going on?_ She thought as she stared at the jewel. The jewel flowed there for a couple of second, before shooting down into Kagome's body, right in between her breasts. She began to pulsed with power.

_What's happen to me?_ She thought as she felt her body being tearing apart by the power.


	3. Decisions

I own nothing

Chapter 2: Decisions

Sometime during the night, the pulsing stop and Kagome managed to get some sleep. She woke up at the sound of alarm. She sat up and grabbed the alarm clock. _7:00. You don't, I don't even remember setting this thing up, _she thought as she got up. She went downstairs and to the kitchen. She smells breakfast being made.

"Hey mom," she said as she walked into the kitchen. She saw her mother making miso soup and some rice for breakfast.

"Hey honey. I am surprised that you are up this early. You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to," She said. Kagome nodded,

"Thanks, mom. I am really tired for some odd reason," She said. Her mother stopped what she was doing and walked over to her. She placed a hand on Kagome's forehead.

"Are you sick, dear? You don't feel like you have a fever. Why don't you just go laid down for a bit more and I will deliver breakfast to you in bed," Her mom said as she removed her hand and returned to what she was doing.

"Thanks, Mom. I will just go back to bed," She said, tiredly. She got up and went back to her room, upstairs. _I wonder if my tiredness is related to what happened last night _she thought as she rubbed the spot. She felt something weird. _What on earth? _She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

She tugged down the collar of the shirt and gasped. There, in the middle of her breast was a star shaped scar, the place where the Shikon no Tama entered her body the previous night.

_What is going on? I will have to go back to the feudal era for this _she thought

* * *

Kouga stared at his pack as they come and go from patrols and hunting. This was basically how he spends his days before the jewel fragments. Now everything was back to normal, with exception of his woman. Even though, it had been only a day and some hours.

He felt like a damn puppy waiting for its master to come back from his day and he hated it. But then he would be lying to himself about his feeling for the miko.

_Kagome, come back soon…for me._

* * *

Kagome went to her room after finishing up in the bathroom. She lay down for about 30 minutes before her mother came in with her breakfast.

"Thank, Mom," She said before digging in. After a couple of minutes of eating, Kagome stopped and looked at her mother, who was surprisingly still in the room.

"Is something wrong, dear?" she asked. Kagome sighed and put down her rice bowl on the tray.

"Mom, I need to go back to the feudal era. There are something things I want to do on that side," She lied. She hated lying to her mother. Her mother looked unconcern about it.

"Alright dear. Oh since you are going back, why don't you take back that kimono and give to it the old lady Kaede that you always talking about?" Her mother asked as she went to the closet and pulled out the Kimono.

Looking at the kimono reminded Kagome of Kikyo, Inuyasha's lost love. She was one of the main reasons why Kagome gave up on Inuyasha. And then she thought of herself in the kimono and how she looked. She remembered looking gorgeous in it.

"Alright," she said softly, "I am planning on going after I finish my breakfast." Her mother nodded.

"Bring the dishes down after you finish and I will fold this up for you and put it into a bag for you," Mother said as she left the room with a smile on her face. Kagome nodded. A half of hour later, Kagome bounded down the stair in a t-shirt and some pants, carrying the tray that her breakfast was on. She delivers the try to the kitchen and found the kimono that her mother had folded and was in a bag for travel. She found her mother in the living room.

"I'm going now. I will see you later," She said with a hug to her mother.

"Have a safe trip, Kagome." And with that, she left the house. She picked her bow and arrows that she left in the well house for easy access. She looked down the well, before jumping in. She felt her body passed thur time and then landed on the bottom of the well. She used the ivy that was clinging to the walls to help her climb the well. She pull herself out. Her feet landed on the grass below, before running off in the direction of the village.

Kagome said hello to everyone who had stopped her until she got to Kaede's Hut. A village maiden was leaving.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede, for all of your help," She cried.

"Ye don't mention it. Now get along," Old Kaede waved the girl on. She spotted the future miko off to the right. "Kagome, come here child." Kagome did what she was ask to do. "what are ye doing here? Inuyasha told that ye had home with the jewel."

"That's the problem. I need to speak with you Kaede, about the jewel," Kagome said with a serious face on. Kaede knew that the young girl wasn't kidding and pull her into the hunt.

"Now, what is the problem? I was told by Inuyasha that the jewel was purified and that you had taken it with you to your era from trouble. Has some trouble befallen it?" She asked in a worried voice. Kagome sheepishly smiled.

"I guess you can say that," she said before she stripped off her shirt and show Kaede that the scar on her chest.

"Child, what happened?" The older woman asked as she lightly traced the scar with her weathered fingers.

"The shikon jewel glowed and then merge with my body. A couple of minutes, I pulsed with power before it calmed down somewhat. I still feel the pulsing within me. What does it mean, Kaede?" Kagome asked. The old woman looked at her and her scar, before going into deep thought, which broke when the doormat flapped opened.

"hey old woman, I smell….Kagome!" Inuyasha said as his face turned red at the sight of half-naked woman in front of me and held the long seelve to his face. But Kagome paid no mind to him.

"Kaede, Please tell me," Kagome pleaded. Her silence scared Kagome. The old woman looked at her then Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Sit down for a minute," Kaede said. Inuyasha wisely did what she said.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha said as he looked at both women. His eyes widen in shock as he saw on the scar on Kagome's chest. "Kagome! What's that scar?"

"The jewel enter Kagome's body and I believe has given her powers beyond her control. Kagome, touch Inuyasha for a minute." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and then tentatively reach out for Inuyasha. The moment she touches him, a shock wave went thru Inuyasha and She let go.

"What was that?" he asked, panted for air. It felt her powers were trying to purify him or at least his demon half. Just like Mt. Hakurei did.

"Just as I feared. Kagome, when the jewel entered your body, it's increased your powers. I believe the jewel enter your body in order to keep pure. If ye think about it, it makes sense because ye first show up in this time, the jewel emerge from your body," Kaede said. Kagome ran a hand on her side, where mistress centipede bit her.

"So what I suppose to do now?" She asked the old man. Inuyasha looked in between the two.

"A power like that would be gratefully use in fighting demon as well heal men and women from corruption, but it's up to ye if you choose to stay in this time. And I mean stay and train as a Miko like myself," Kaede said. Kagome stared at her hand.

"I see," Kagome said softly. She put her shirt back on. "If you don't mind Kaede, I think I will go home. I will come back with my answer."

"I understand. Take your time," Kaede said as she nodded on what she was saying. Kagome left the hut and walk to the forest. Inuyasha watched the young girl go off.

"Inuyasha, if Kagome does decide stay in this era, she will need someone," the old woman said.

"I agree, and I just know who can help," Inuyasha said. Mean awhile, Kagome jumped through the well and landed on the other side. She just noticed that she still had the bag that contains the kimono in her hand. Tears came to her eyes.

"I don't know what to do," She whispered as tears cascaded down her faces. After a little while, she wiped her face with the back of her hand and climbed up. She needed to had a meeting with her. She knew what she had to do.

Later on that night, the Higurashi clan was gathered around the table dinner. They were trying to digest what Kagome had said.

"let me get this straight. This jewel that you have been search around for is complete and when you brought it back, it went into your body, causing you to have extreme powers of purification and you think it's best that you live in the feudal era to train as a miko with the old woman," Her grandfather said in one breath.

"Yes," She said as she looked down the tabletop. Her grandfather and brother, Souta, looked at each other.

"But, sis, what about your life here?" her brother asked. Kagome let out a hollow laughed.

"What life? I haven't exactly had life since this all start, you know? I kept missing school for long periods of time, and I haven't seen my friends in god knows how long because of all these fake diseases that you come up with grandpa," She stated. Her family looked uneasy about the whole. Kagome turned her attention to her mother, who hadn't spoken since Kagome explained the whole situation.

"Mom, what do you think of the whole thing?" She dared to ask. Her mother looked at her with a sad smile on her face.

"Well, I think you should do it. I can see that in your mind that you have already made the choice for yourself," Her mother said. Kagome blushed a little bit. Her mother knew too her well. "And ever since you were a little girl, we want to help people. Well you are getting your chance to do so."

"What! You can't just tell to do that. She has a life here. What about us? School? What are we going to tell everybody? 'oh yeah, and my sister, Kagome, lives in the feudal as a miko and slays demon in her spare time.'" Souta yelled. He turned to Kagome. "I love you, sis. I don't want you to go." Tears came to Souta's eyes.

"And I, for one, am running out of disease for you. I think, girl, that you should take responsibility around here, and at the shrine," Grandpa stated. Kagome just looked at her grandfather.

_Stupid old man. He doesn't understand, _Kagome thought. Her mother whipped around in her seat.

"Grandpa, we have our duty and Kagome's is no different. She is allowed to live in the feudal era and live her life as she sees fit. We all have to accepted that and go on," Her said in a firm voice, like she was head of the household. Grandpa and Souta looked at her with shock on their face, then they looked down.

"Alright," they both said. Souta looked up suddenly.

"But you have to visit every once in a while, okay?" he asked as he began to cried. She got up and walked over to him. She hugged her little brother.

"Of course, Souta. Of course," She whispered as she petted his hair. Grandfather sighed. He stood up and faced her.

"Alright. I accepted because what about school and everyone?" he asked. Kagome had to think about that, but her mother spoke up.

"We report her missing and then assume that she is dead," Her mother said calmly.

"WHAT!" The other replied.

* * *

Inuyasha hit the border of the southern wolf tribe. He could smell that some of the wolves were close, so he went to them. Ginta and Hakaku were leading the hunting party where Inuyasha jumped in front of them.

"Inuyasha," Ginta said as he and other wolves stopped in front of him.

"Hey, where's your prince at?" he asked. Ginta and Hakaku looked at each other then at him.

"Back at the Den. Why?" Ginta said. Hakaku slapped him over the head.

"You dummy, it probably has something to with sister," He said and turned to Inuyasha. "I will take you. Ginta, you take the hunting party." Hakaku lead Inuyasha back to the Den, where Kouga was watching for the ledge.

"Hey, mutt-face! What are you doing?" He yelled as he jumped down from the ledge. He perked up. " Is Kagome coming back?" he said in a cheerful.

"Yeah, but they are some thing I need to explain first before you do anything," Inuyasah said, his face set in serious. Kouga knew Inuyasha wasn't kidding, not when it came to Kagome.

"Alright. Tell me."


End file.
